Big Kids
Big Kids is a family drama show which aired on CBBC on BBC One, from September 27 to December 20, 2000. Although only thirteen episodes were ever made, the show is one of CBBC's most repeated, due to its particular popularity. Plot Big Kids follows the lives of two siblings, Simon and Kate, whose parents have been hypnotized at a school show with the spell not properly broken, causing them to act like young children at seemingly random moments. The program shows the trial and tribulations the two kids have to cope with looking after their two 'big kids', whilst trying to work out what is happening and how to stop it. Simon and Kate eventually find out that the parent's 'big kids' moments are caused by any word with 'ming' in it (such as swimMING) - as the name of the hypnotist causing the problems was "Ming." Characters Sarah Spiller Simon and Kate's mum is a happy parent who looks after the family. She has just started teaching piano lessons at home. Sarah likes to keep the house in order, and is always running around organising everyone - though her husband wishes she would relax a bit more! Dr. Geoff Spiller Simon and Kate's dad works long hours as a GP at the local doctor's surgery. He's very absent-minded, always losing his keys or his stethoscope. Dr Spiller is keen for the family to spend time and do things together - but it never happens that way. He also longs to get some time off and relax - preferably watching a Cameron Diaz video! Simon Simon is a bright kid, but spends too much time playing video games with his friend Jake when he should be doing his French homework. He wants to be a rich pop star when he grows up. Simon gets on well with his sister Kate, despite calling her ‘pipsqueak’ when she annoys him. However, when his parents start acting like kids, Simon has more trouble adapting than his sister. Matt Adams says: "He depends more on Kate to be the mother. He’s a bit unsure of himself and he gets a bit cocky with the parent thing sometimes". Kate Kate has a 'wild imagination' according to her father - 'off with the fairies' according to brother Simon! She has a hamster called Sammy who she talks to when the chips are down. However, when the parents start regressing, Kate has to be responsible. Kelly Salmon says: "Kate is a good mother in a way but sometimes she’s not sure what to do and relies on Simon because he’s the older brother. She does cope, though." Episodes Main Article: List of Big Kids Episodes # Performance by a Hypnotist # Kate Avoids Friends # Videotaping Mum and Dad # Library/Shopping # Restaurant # New Car/Concert # Museum # Aunt Muriel's Visit # Chicken Pox # Puppy # Simon Pursues Melanie # Trigger Revealed # Finding Hypnotist Cast * Duncan Duff - Dr. Geoff Spiller * Imogen Stubbs - Sarah Spiller * Matt Adams - Simon Spiller * Kelly Salmon - Kate Spiller * Sam Green - Jake Tyler * Jasper Britton - Ming * Amanda Fairbank-Hynes - Becky Category:Big Kids Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows Category:2000s shows